


Patience and Rewards

by jossy_bell221



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossy_bell221/pseuds/jossy_bell221
Summary: Sherlock and John have been pining for each other for years. Unlikely circumstances push them together and now they can't stand to be apart. Basically just a bunch of fluff with a bit of angst.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 43





	Patience and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> A quick warning. The slur f** is used twice in this fic. 
> 
> Apart form that, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

John sat quietly on the bench outside the school with his book in hand, _The Best of Poe._ He was currently reading “The _Murders in the Rue Morgue_ ”, one of his favorites amongst Poe’s works. Milo, one of his mates from the rugby team, was sat next to him, babbling something about a girl he was hoping to smash at Jenson’s party this weekend. Practice had ended about an hour ago, but some of the boys wanted to get some extra practice in so John, being captain, was obligated to stay and offer help if needed.

“Hey Johnny,” Bennett said in singsong voice, nudging John’s arm with his elbow as he sat next to him on the bench. He had just come from the field. If you couldn’t tell by the sweat on his brow, you definitely could from the reeking smell emanating from him. “I know of someone who has a _massive_ crush on you.”

Milo rolled his eyes dramatically as he leaned back, “Please, we’d be more interested if ya’ said you knew of someone who didn’t ‘ave a crush on Watson.”

John huffed a small laugh and smirked, continuing to read his book and paying little mind to them as Carson walked over to join the conversation.

Slinging his arm around John’s shoulder and shaking him lightly, Bennett leaned in, his smile widening. “No, this one’s different. A real interesting one: tall, dark, mysterious, makes all the others look boring as hell.”

“No way, Veronica? The one in A level Bio? Smart and hot, way ta’go, John!” hollered Carson as he slapped John’s knee in congratulations.

“No, you idiot,” Bennett scolded, “hush up before you start bringing a crowd over here.” Sobering again, Milo and Carson leaned in closer to hear Bennet. “I’ll give you a hind, they’re not the type you usually go for.”

John looked up from his book, one eyebrow cocked. He immediately noted of the use of ‘they’ rather than ‘she’ but did his best to hide any reaction he might accidently let slip out. “And, pray tell, what type have I not gone for?” This gained a holler from Milo and spout of laughter from Carson.

“True, ya’ gonna ‘ave ta do better than that! John here ‘as dated any type you could ever think up!” Milo joked.

Bennett shook his head and smirked wider, “No he hasn’t.”

“Okay,” John said as he dogeared his page and closed his book before putting it in his bag. He leaned back on the bench and crossed his arms. “I’ll bite. Who is it?”

“Buckle up, Watson,” Bennett said as he grabbed John’s shoulders firmly, “Sherlock Holmes.”

_No way,_ John thought to himself, _he’s having one over on me._

There was a moment of pause before Carson broke it, a smile of disbelieve spreading across his face. “No bloody way. The lower class-man fag?”

“I swear it on my mother’s life.” Bennett pulled his arms back to his sides and lifted his hand up as if surrendering. “I saw him staring at you during English all last week, and not his usual ‘I am superior to all of you peasants’ stare,” he said in a mocking voice, turning up his nose like some pompous posh boy, “This was a ‘I want to slam you into one of these desks and make you cry my name’ stare.” He closed his eyes and let his head lull back against the bench, bucking his hips to exaggerate his claim before turning to look at John, smiling that revolting smile of his.

“Is there seriously no one who isn’t attracted to ya’, mate?” Milo asked, his mouth handing slightly open and his eyes in slits barely big enough to see through, effectively showing his shock and mild jealousy.

Carson smirked and crossed his arms, a mischievous look masked across his face, “So, what ya’ gonna do about it, Watson?” The other boys turned to look at John, anticipating his answer.

“Nothing,” John said as he sat back and raised his arms over his head in a stretch before settling his hands on the back of his neck, “let the poor kid have his crush. It’ll probably fade out in a week or so anyways.” _God I hope not._

“You’re just gonna waste this opportunity? Where’d our John go?” Bennett asked accusingly.

John looked over at him quickly, feeling his heart rate speed up a little. Surely they couldn’t know… or read his mind just then. “You don’t actually think I would swing that way.”

“No, of course not,” Bennett assured, “but you’re seriously not going to go mess with him? Show him his place?”

“Yeah, go pretend ta be into ‘im! Tell ‘im ya’ wanna take ‘im right there in the woods and ya’ just can’t wait because he’s so damn pretty! Get ‘im all excited ‘n worked up ‘n then leave ‘im high ‘n dry!” Milo laughed.

“Yeah, tell him to close his eyes and then disappear so when he opens them, he’s all alone, like the looser he is,” Carson added, earning a high five from Milo.

Shaking his head, John stood up, “Absolutely not. I can’t do that to the kid.”

Bennet stood from the bench, putting one hand on John’s shoulder and using the other to animate his speech, “Look, John, really, if you think about it, you’ll be doing him a favor. Let’s say this thing lasts for a month, a few months, or even until we graduate. That’s seven months’ time! You don’t do anything now and he spends all that time pining, hoping that may someday, you will notice him. But you never will. Isn’t that the worse thing to do, leading him on like he has a chance?”

“This is not the right way to go about this,” John told him. He couldn’t bare the idea of hurting Sherlock like that, or by playing such a mean trick on him.

Milo punched John’s arm lightly, “Com’on, Watson. It’s just a little joke. ‘E’ll get over it ‘n be back to ‘is bitter self in no time.”

John gave him the side eye and frowned deeply. “Ya’ might as well just give in, John. Ya’ know we’ll just keep pestering ya’ until you do it,” Carson said as he poked at John’s back.

“Fine! Fine,” John caved as his shook off Bennett's arm and moved away from Carson’s intruding fingers, “I’ll bloody do it, but under one condition.” The three boys cheered in victory and nodded in agreement. John looked around the open lot in front of the school knowing Sherlock normally stuck around until rugby over. John figured now he knew why, and it sent chills up his spine. He spotted Sherlock sitting on the ground, back leaning against a large tree and reading a book. _I can’t believe I’m about to do this._ Pointing in his direction, he made sure the others saw him too. “Sherlock is sat over there under that tree. I’ll tell him I want to speak privately and get him to follow me into the tree line. I will do it there, but you guys can’t come watch.”

“Aw, what? Why?” Carson complained.

“I will come back here to you guys once I get him to close his eyes and we can all watch him emerge, confused and all,” John told them, not leaving any room for debate.

A chorus of ‘okay’s and ‘fine’s came from the others. John nodded, satisfied with their answers and praying to whatever god there may be that they kept to their word. Straightening his shirt, he turned and made for Sherlock’s direction. He heard Milo’s mocking call of, “Go get ‘im, tiger,” but he paid no mind to it.

John shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to slow his increasing heart rate. He tried to stifle the giggle bubbling up in his chest at the irony of the situation. His obviously homophobic friends, pushing him to talk to the boy he has had a crush on for the past year and a half. What were the chances? And then finding out that boy liked him back. John hoped he hadn’t revealed too much when he basically asked if they thought he liked boys. He thought he played it cool, convinced them. God he hated them. He wanted to get new friends, but they only had a few months left before graduation, so what would be the point?

Sherlock. Sherlock could be the point. If they worked out, he wouldn’t need friends. He’d have the only person worth having, at least in John’s opinion.

He rubbed at his right palm with his left thumb, pressing in roughly as his nerves grew. What if Bennett got the wrong information? What if Sherlock didn’t like him, or worse, if he wasn’t into boys at all?

John nearly lost his nerve and turned around when Sherlock looked up at him from where he was sat on the ground. He was still a ways off, but it was too obvious he was heading towards Sherlock. It would be way more awkward if he turned around. He nodded once to himself and took larger strides until he was right next to the boy in question.

“Hi, Sherlock,” he heard himself say, “I’m J-”

“Yes, I know who you are,” Sherlock said coldly without moving his eyes from John, looking at him with mild suspicion. They were the coldest blue he had ever seen, absolutely mesmerizing in a way he could easily find himself happily drowning in if allowed to. “No need to introduce yourself.”

John swallowed and gave him a tight, nervous smile. _Bennett had the wrong information. He doesn’t like me. This was a gigantic, terrible, terrible mistake._ “Sorry to bother you then,” He said as he began to turn around.

“You obviously came over here for something,” he said with his low baritone voice, effectively stopping John from leaving. He was only two years under John, yet he sounded and looked to be two years older. “Might as well get it over with. Unless I truly am as repulsive and such a ‘looser’ as everyone says.”

John winced slightly at that. “You know about that?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Oh, yes. And all the other wonderful descriptions of my character and appearance. I’m almost insulted you would really think I didn’t know.”

“No, no, that’s not,” John stammered, “sorry, no. I figured you knew, I had just hoped you hadn’t, I guess.”

The cold blue eyes narrowed. “Why?”

Unsure of the question he was asked, John could come up with nothing better than, “What?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed at having to repeat himself. “Why would you hope I didn’t know about the names? Why would you care?” he asked again.

“I don’t know. I guess, I just do?” John said with a shrug.

“But, why?”

“I just told you, I don’t know.”

“There must be a reason.”

“I’m sure there is, but that doesn’t mean I know it.”

“So, your saying you don’t know yourself?”

“I don’t know!” John exclaimed, throwing his arms upwards before letting them fall back to his sides. “Look, just, shut up for a minute. Okay?” Sherlock didn’t reply. Instead, he pushed his book into his bag and leaned back against the tree, crossing his arms over his chest and studying John. “Okay, this isn’t why I came over here.”

“I should hope not.”

“I said, shut up,” he reiterated pointing, raising an eyebrow at Sherlock. John rubbed his hand over his face and looked to the ground in front of himself before making eye contact with Sherlock again.

“Do you see my friends standing behind me?” He watched as Sherlock looked at them, then back at John. “I just want you to say yes or no and answer honestly. Bennett, one of those guys, told me word had gotten around that you like me. And I don’t mean as an acquaintance or as maths partner. But I think you know that.” John watched him for a moment, looking for any reaction to what he had just said. “Is it true.”

“Yes,” Sherlock answered mater-of-factly after a slight pause.

John let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. “Oh, thank the gods.”

Raising his eyebrow, Sherlock inquired, “Are you and your friends going to beat me up now? Try to ‘set me straight’?”

Huffing a quick laugh and shaking his head, he assured, “Not if I can help it, and not if you take my hand and follow me into the woods there.” He nodded to behind where Sherlock was sitting and offered his hand to help him stand.

“I think I’d rather take my chances against your friends,” Sherlock responded, eyeing John’s offered hand warily.

“What? Why?”

“Forgive me if I don’t trust someone who is notoriously known for his heterosexuality and way with women, telling me to follow them into the woods for no reason after I’ve just told them the rumors they heard were true,” he countered.

“Look, I’ll be honest with you. They know you like me. They want me to convince you I like you and leave you in the woods confused and hurt,” he said quickly, “but I don’t want to do that.”

Still not trusting him, Sherlock asked again, to John’s annoyance, “Why?”

“Because I like you, too,” John said without thinking, wanting to get it out before he lost his nerve, “and I don’t want to ruin any chance I may actually have with you.” He extended his hand further towards Sherlock, shaking it to get his attention again.

Sherlock stared at him, still wary of his intent, but highly curious as to how much of what John was saying was true. Reaching his hand to meet John’s, he gripped it and allowed himself to be pulled into a standing position. As he stood, John watch the dark curls on his head bounce, thinking how soft they must be and how smoothly they would flow through his fingers. He had never notice just how much taller than himself Sherlock really was. Without letting go of his hand, John smiled and pulled him into the tree line and a few paces into the woods.

Once John was satisfied the others wouldn’t be able to see them from where they stood, he pulled Sherlock closer, reaching one arm around the slender waist and letting go of the equally slender fingers to run his over Sherlock’s sharp jaw line. John could tell Sherlock was nervous and on edge, even though he was obviously trying to hide it.

“Is this okay?” John asked as he felt his own heart rate speed up. Earning only a nod as confirmation, he gently palmed Sherlock’s cheek and pulled him closer. John was careful to watch Sherlock’s reactions, not wanting to jeopardize what he was about to do. When they were only a breath apart, Sherlock’s eyes closed softly, and John took that as his answer. He pressed his lips against Sherlock’s, not moving until he felt arms wrap around him in return.

John moved the hand on Sherlock’s cheek into his hair, pulling at it gently. He was right. Those dark curls were the softest thing he had ever had the pleasure of touching. Turning his head, he deepened the kiss and pull the taller boy closer to himself.

He had kissed a few girls who were taller than him, but this was entirely different. John had wondered if kissing a boy would feel different than kissing a girl, and it did, but it was the most glorious change. The girls he had kissed before had kissed with ambition and determination. Sherlock kissed with gentle curiosity and purpose. It was warm and soft. It felt right, like he finally understood everything there is to know and nothing else would be able to measure to half of what Sherlock did.

Sherlock began pulling away, and John followed until he couldn’t. When the contact was broken, he heard himself whimper and Sherlock quietly chuckle. For a moment, John stiffened, worried Sherlock had just played a massive joke on him. That was, until, he looked Sherlock in the eyes and saw adoration where he was expecting judgment. He felt stupid for even thinking it.

“That wasn’t what I was expecting,” Sherlock said quietly, the baritone voice vibrating through John like an orchestra drum.

“And what were you expecting?” John asked a bit breathless, letting himself get lost in Sherlock’s eyes.

“You to lure me in here with your beautiful words, get me to close my eyes, and have you friends unexpectedly jumping me from behind,” he replied with a smirk.

“If you were expecting it, they couldn’t really do that unexpectedly could they?” John teased. 

“Ah, well, all the same,” Sherlock hummed as he leaned down to capture John’s lips with his. Sherlock was bolder this time, deepening the kiss without hesitation, gently pushing his tongue past the barrier of John’s lips and pulling John flush with himself. John let himself be swept up in the moment until he remembered his friends were waiting for him. With a sigh of annoyance, he pulled away slowly, earning a whimper for Sherlock this time.

“I really hate to say this, but I need to go,” John sighed without moving from Sherlock’s hold. “The guys are waiting for me to break your heart.”

“Please, don’t,” Sherlock whispered, a slight frown hinting at the corners of his lips.

John shook his head and reached up to place a quick kiss on the corner of Sherlock’s mouth. “Never. Not intentionally, anyway.” This earned him a small smile from the taller boy. “Here’s what’s going to happen,” he said pointedly, “I am going to go back to them, and you are going to stay here. Once I’m gone, count to thirty and come back out to the clearing. Look around for me, act confused and hurt before picking up your bag and leaving. It probably wouldn’t hurt if you could look over at us and act a little like you just figured out what supposedly happened.”

Frowning, Sherlock nodded. “This is stupid. Why don’t we just both walk away together? Show them what’s really happening?” he asked as he squeezed John closer to himself.

John smiled and shook his head, melting into Sherlock’s hold. “Because, if they think you turned me, or however they think this stuff works, they really will beat you up. I never want to see this face bloodied and bruised. Besides, I am the only one who is allowed to pull your hair,” he said, pulling at Sherlock’s hair to prove his point, making Sherlock suck in a quick breath of appreciation.

“Fine,” he caved, “but if we have to keep secret from your friends, what does that mean for us?”

“I, for one, want to see you every day. To be deprived of this should be considered a sin.” They nodded in agreement. “I know you watch me during practice,” he confessed, and Sherlock blushed slightly, “wait for me here ever day. I will find a way to lose the guys and meet you. Okay?”

Sherlock nodded, “We could go to mine once the coast is clear. My parents won’t mind.”

“Okay,” John agreed, “How are you going to introduce me?” He held his breath as he waited for an answer.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d very much like to introduce you as my boyfriend, but if you’d rather something else, I could-”

“No,” John interrupted, “I’d like that very much, too.”

They both smiled at the ridiculousness of themselves before Sherlock spoke. “Okay. Tomorrow, here, after practice.”

“Yeah,” John confirmed.

They stood where they were for a moment, not minding anything other than themselves. “I suppose I should let you go so you can go back to your ‘friends’,” Sherlock sighed, noting he was still holding John tightly against himself.

“Yeah, suppose.”

They let go of each other and both instantly felt the absence of the other. John put his hands in his back pockets in effort to refrain from wrapping his arms back around the thin figure in front of him. _How does he ever stay warm? He’s so thin and boney._

“Okay, go get ‘em, tiger,” Sherlock said with a wink.

“Oh, god,” John groaned, “You heard that?”

“He didn’t exactly say it quietly,” Sherlock chuckled.

“Okay, okay. I’m leaving now. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said as he moved past Sherlock and towards the clearing.

Hooking his arm around John’s waist before he could get too far away, Sherlock asked, “Promise?”

John smiled and turned back to look at him. “On my life,” he promised and leaned in to place a quick kiss on Sherlock’s lips. “Thirty seconds.” Sherlock nodded and began counting once John was out of sight.

John couldn’t think of a worse way to leave Sherlock. He forced a fake smile. It wasn’t great, but if would fool the others all the same.

“John, John, finally!” Milo called to him.

“What the hell took you so long? Did ya’ slip him some tongue” Carson teased, accompanied by Milo’s agreeing replies of ‘yeah’ and ‘did ya’’.

“Look, he was really hard to trick. You know how insanely smart he is,” John said, which wasn’t all together a lie. He avoided the second question like it was the plague.

“True, but did he fall for it?” Bennett asked him as he slung his arm over John’s shoulder and turned him to look at the place in the tree line he had just emerged from.

“Hook, line, and sinker,” John lied.

“That’s our John Watson! Glad ta ‘ave ya’ back,” Milo hollered with a slap to John’s back.

They waited a few more seconds before seeing Sherlock emerge were John had moments before. He looked very confused, observing the open lot in front of him, looking for any sign of John before looking back into the tree line. John had to hand it to him. He was doing remarkably well at acting his part.

Obviously impatient with Sherlock’s speed, Bennett whistled at him to get his attention. Sherlock whipped around so quickly; John worried he would have whiplash. He scanned the group of boys until his eyes fell on John.

John watch as the boy who had just kissed him in the most fantastic way imaginable showed the worse pain imaginable, his shoulders dropping in defeat and his face in utter agony. It almost looked like he was actually crying. John felt his heart shatter, wanting nothing more than to run to Sherlock and assure him it was all okay by planting small kisses on every inch of his face. But he held himself firm. It was all an act. He knew that. Sherlock knew that. They had to keep face to fool Bennett, Milo, and Carson. They would meet again tomorrow. Everything was fine.

His thoughts were broken by the laughter of the boys next to him. Begrudgingly, he joined him, praying Sherlock didn’t somehow take this to be a genuine laugh. They watched as Sherlock picked up his bag and began walking briskly in the opposite direction, head down and shoulders slumped.

“That was beautiful, Johnny,” Bennett congratulated, “Best laugh I’ve had in a long time.”

“Yeah,” John said, grinding his teeth through a chuckle. He needed to dump these guys.

“Just think all the months of pining ya’ saved ‘im from, John,” Milo snorted, “’E’ll go home, ‘ave a good wank to get ya’ out ‘is system, then move on ta the next bloke.”

“Yeah, it will probably be you!” Carson hollered as he pointed at Milo.

“If that fag makes any ‘vances on me, I’l bloody ‘is nose so fast ‘e’d go straight!” Milo laughed hardily.

All the boys chuckled, John keeping up his facade as best he could. “Okay, boys. I’ve had enough excitement for one day,” John said as he picked up his bag and moved away from the group, “I’ve got a test tomorrow, so I’ve got to study.”

“John, jock by day, studious student by night!” Bennett called to him as he walked away. John waved before turning his back them and heading towards the car park. He hated himself for all of this, even if it were a joke, he was only encouraging them. Poor Sherlock. Even though the encounter went wonderfully, John’s laughter could have hurt him.

John kicked himself for not asking Sherlock for his mobile number before they parted ways. He could have texted Sherlock to make sure he was okay. Once he made it to his car, John threw his bag into the back seat and got in. As he moved to turn on the car, he saw a small paper stuck on his dash. A number. Sherlock’s? No way he could have made it to the car park so fast. He was walking in the opposite direction.

Pulling his phone out as quickly as he could, he typed in the number on the paper in and sent off a text.

JW: How did you get to my car so fast?

He waited a moment, looking out the car window and drumming his steering wheel with his thumb. He nearly dropped his phone when it buzzed in his hand.

SH: Don’t be dull, John. -SH

_Obviously Sherlock’s number then_ , John thought to himself.

JW: I will try not to be.

JW: Are you okay?

SH: Why wouldn’t I be? -SH

JW: Because I was laughing at you with my friends.

SH: Yes, but it was an act, was it not? Besides, I was just fantastically and properly snogged by the captain and, dare I say, most attractive player, of the rugby team. I have no reason to not be okay. -SH

JW: Yeah, of course it was.

JW: Most attractive?

JW: Do you always sign your texts? I know who you are. You don’t have to.

SH: Then I am fine, nothing to worry about. -SH

SH: Do not get a big head. -SH

SH: Yes. -SH

JW: Ok. I just had to check. And I can’t help it if the most wonderful and stunning guy at school tells me I am the most attractive captain.

JW: I’ll see you tomorrow then.

SH: Stunning? Most wonderful? -SH

SH: Yes. -SH

JW: I’m looking forward to seeing you.

SH: As am I. -SH

JW: :-)

SH: What in god’s name is that? -SH

JW: A smiley face :-)

SH: Please stop. -SH

JW: Ok. :-(

SH: John. -SH

JW: Sorry. Ok, but only if you stop signing your text.

SH: …Fine.

SH: I’ll see you tomorrow.

JW: Ok!

SH: And John?

JW: Yeah?

SH: Bring chap stick.

Horrified, John reached up to touch his lips, feeling the cracked skin under his fingers.

JW: I AM SO SORRY! I HAD NO IDEA!

SH: It’s fine. I was able to wet them well enough myself, but preparation would be appreciated.

JW: Oh, they will be well prepped tomorrow.

SH: I will be the judge of that.

JW: This may be the only time I look forward to someone judging me.

SH: Until tomorrow.

JW: Yeah, until tomorrow.

John smiled down at his phone. _I’m dating Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes is my boyfriend. I get to kiss him and hold him close and care for him._ Shaking his head at himself, he sat his mobile in the passenger’s seat and started his car, hoping he could compose himself before he had to explain why he was so happy to his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Long time, no see! Thank you for reading! I'm stuck at home so I figured I'd use some of my down time to start writing again. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. I you think this was crap, let me know. It'll only help my writing in the long run.
> 
> Hope you all are staying safe and well! I know staying inside sucks, but think of all the people who won't get sick because you decided to not leave your flat or house or whatever you live in! If you get bored, read and/or write some fanfics! The community would be very grateful for more content!
> 
> See you for Chapter 2!
> 
> Warmest regards,
> 
> Jocelyn I. Finch ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


End file.
